is it too much to ask for a simple vacation
by caissaG
Summary: Juan or Philippines is going on a vacation butt his fellow nations started to pop out on his doorstep one day and join him on his vacation now some of this countries is trying to make him fall in love with them but is he ready to be the uke and I don't own hetalia...sadly hehehe is it okay to put the disclaimer here and piri here is nt a goddamn mary sue he's a shota boy


**CaisaG : I'm starting with my containing my new and improved OC**

* * *

Juan Felipe Dela Cruz or Philippines is sleeping quietly in his humble home when his phone rang he grabbed with great effort he groggily answered

"hello sin-"but he was cut off by an undeniably american accent

"yo! Phili, it's me your awesome HERO America we and some of the countries oka-"

"PUTANGINA KA!, GINISING MO KO PARA LANG SABIHIN MO NA PUPUNTA KA AT ANG IBANG BANSA SA LUGAR NA WALA AKONG PAKI FUCK YOU !, ALAM MO BA aLAS TRES NG UMAGA GAGO KA BA TULOG PA ANG MGA TAO GUSTO MO BANG MAMATAY ALAM KO HINDI AKO MALAKAS PERO KAYA KITANG PATUMBAHIN!"(you motherfucker, did you just wake me up just to tell me that you and the others are going to a place that I doesnt give a damn fuck you!, did you know that it;s still three a.m in the morning are you stupid the people are still sleeping do you want to I know I'm not as strong as you but I can beat you up ) Juan raged before pushing the red button quiet harshly before drifting back to sleep

**mean while some where**

"yosh!, he accepted" ALfred beamed doing a hero pose while the other nations are not sure they hear the words puta, fuck you and from the tone of the voice Juan's quiet angry and they shuddered at the taught

* * *

**in Philippines**

"good morning Pinas"Juan's voice greeted as he motioned to the nation to eat with him but Juan politely said no

"I already ate before going here"Juan stated

"oh before I forgot-"his boss wiped his hands with a table napkin before continuing "I approved your petition you're going to have an indefinite leave but if I need something very important I can siill count on you huh?"his boss smiled while Juan processed what his boss said before jumping in joy

"slamat tito Noy!"Juan hugged his boss before running towards his room to pack his clothes

have fun Juan you deserve it"Noy gave a kindred smile like some old hermit

* * *

**at some random province**

"thank you for taking care of this house mang Indoy"Juan thanked the old man who maintained the old house

"no worries, but you look a lot like the man who asked me to take care of his house"mang Indoy wondered while Juan was taken aback how this old man had a strong memory

"o-oh h-he's my lolo po"Juan smiled even though he had already done it several times he still couldn't lie without feeling guilty

"oh fine young man"Mang Indoy stated before leaving Juan sighed and enter the house he headed straight to the biggest room and put his things n the cabinet changing into much more comfortable cloth and cook his dinner after finsihing his dinner and washed the plates and watch some sappy soap operas he flopped down to his four poster narra bed and drifted to his sleep

* * *

**dream sequence (a/n:this is yaoi okay wink** **wink)**

_Juan was on a world conference trying his hardest not to fall asleep in the middle of Germany's ranting how they should be matured nations not like snobby teenage brats when a hand touch his thighs with his slacks it's far more disturbingly...pleasurable fighting back a moan he tried to see the culprit either it would be Australia but he's fast asleep and hong kong but he's too serious and engrossed on what was Germany rambling about his hands tried to pry it off but when anothe hand apparently bigger than the first started snake it's was up Juan resisted his urge to scream rape but his Filipino pride won't let him so he tried his best to keep the hands at bay but the hands faught back until they reach their destination only to feel another hands soon it became a brawl pinching flicking the other hand so Juan concluded that the hands belong to Australia and Hong kong pride be damned so he tried to scream but the **hero **already arrived_

_"back off dude no one touches my honeypie!"America frowned at the two glaring nation Australia cracking his knuckles while Hong kong take out his dynamites Juan owed America big time he just saved his ass literally from being screwed when something or someone squeezed his ass so he look at AMerica who was blushing and steam coming out from his nose and ears so he slap him and jumped runnin away from his semes they put up such a chase but Juan lost them when he entered a sexshop a yaoi sexshop hwe tried to buy some costumes that doesn't look suspicious __ but the ladies there who are fujushis keep on giggling and tried to put him on a neko maid dress or a skimpy sailor andeven a shot kagamine len costume but in the end he bought a high school girl's uniform with a hardt ime putting the bra filled with stuff to look like a woman's boob he leaves the embarrasing shop with his hands on his skirt pulling them down trying to make it longer cursing japan for inventing some short skirts while trying to find his way out he didn't notice a familiar figure walking straight on him until they bump_

_"I-I'm sorry"the soft voice said in a barely whisper voice_

_"n-no it's my fault"Juan tried to speak in his most girly voice looking at the boy he just bump he was quiet lucky it was canada_

_"m-may I ask who you are"Canada blushed he never talked to a girl before much less a cute one he look at the cute girl's face again to see familiar warm wood brown eyes staring only one person had that shade of brown Juan "J-Juan i-is tha-" his question was cut off by a slender finger on his lips before he was dragged to a dark alley people began to look at them some giggling he even some boys talking 'that loser's quiet lucky diggin' a cute girl' and his friend answered with 'does girls dig those nerdy ones?' when they found a clean alley he was thrown to the nearest wall Juan grabbed Canada's jacket and bring his face down to his since Juan was like 5'4.5 Hong kong is 5'5 Australia 5'10 same with America and 5'8 with Canada, for a second there Canada taught Juan would punchhim or better kiss him but only o receive a puppy eye look he spoke_

_"please don't tell them"Juan pleaded the canadian **'it's now or never'** Canada taught so he tried what his papa France taught him to capture girls_

_"okay but on one condition.."he changed the tone on his voice to make it lower and sexier Juan whimpered not on lust bu more on fear **'france what did you do to your son?' **Juan taught when he felt a hand slept on his boxers and inserted a finger on his hole he look at Canada who was smirking devilishly then the three stalkers found them and bicker for a while who will mark Juan first and they agree to mark him all at once but before they could do it _

**End of the dream sequence**

Juan jerked awake from his dream clutching his blanket like a cute uke and tried to sleep and thankfully instead of him being raped him being on top of the of the food paradise but poor him this is just the start

* * *

**JhulynP: so this is my friends second project criticism is allowed and I don't want any flames like ew it's yaoi or why is this with Philippines if you on't like it leave it please**

**CaissaG"thak you for reading *grabs a nutella***


End file.
